


Elevators

by soda_coded



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Fridays, Concerts, Dad Jokes, Delusions, First Dates, Furtive Kisses, M/M, Old Friends, Paranoia, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_coded/pseuds/soda_coded
Summary: The rest of Zachariah Trench's weekend attire includes chunky knit cable and cologne that smells like something your father couldn't afford.orThe Socks and Ballerinas fic no one asked for.
Relationships: Casper Darling/Zachariah Trench
Kudos: 12





	Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was like the second thing I ever wrote for control and it languished for months, unloved and unedited. Until I see the dlc, consider it my send-off. Love this game, but I don't know that I'll write anything else for it.

“Oh are you going too, Doctor?”

Emily didn’t sound like she cared much one way or the other, but as that was to Darling’s benefit most days he could hardly be cross with her now. He didn’t bother to look up from his study of the supposed ‘Altered Item’ in his hands. It looked like a small, smooth vibrator and had been sent to the office only a day ago. It was lurid pink and a decent size.

He was pretty sure by now that it was just a vibrator, but he had to be completely sure. Science was demanding that way. Playing with these things sometimes left you with a grieving family and a bunch of black bars decorating your file.

“Yes, I- uh, I thought it might be… fun.” Darling said. “I do try to enjoy myself sometimes Emily, I’m glad to see you do the same.”

Silence, and Darling knew if he looked up, she’d be staring at him deadpan, one elegant eyebrow quirked. He looked up anyway.

“The pants are… fine.” She told him. “But lose the lab coat, Doctor. It’s a rock concert.”

Darling glanced down, glanced back up. Crafted his expression into that of polite dismay.

“Thank you, Emily.” He said. Paused, as though he hadn’t planned his next move already. “Why don’t you head home, so that you can get ready too? Wouldn’t want to be outdone by that new intern-”

“Touche, Darling.” Emily said, standing quickly. She smoothed a hand over the clean lines of her skirt. She’d gone and changed a few moments ago, still twenty minutes to five, the time he normally let her escape his company. Emily loved her job, as much as anyone here did, to total obsession  _ haha _ , but it didn’t mean she didn’t need an early night now and then. “But, if you insist, I think I will head home early.”

“Goodnight, Emily.” Was all Darling said, looking back down at the vibe in his hands. Well, it was probably a prank. He flipped it back and forth a bit, watching the shimmer in the plastic. Still, prank or not he made a note to drop it back off at the Panopticon, before slipping it into the wide pocket of his lab coat. It had proved unresponsive to all frequencies, maybe he’d slip it into Zach’s mail, pass the prank along.

And listen to him ramble about how hated he was at the office- how he could trust no one-? Darling felt a sour expression spreading across his face. Wiped it away as best he could when Emily’s cool ‘Goodnight, Darling’ broke him from his thoughts, making him look up in time to see her slip out the door.

As soon as she was gone, he stood. The concert wasn’t for another several hours, but he removed his lab coat, regardless. Dr. Casper Darling, Head of Research was salary- which meant he was off the clock as soon as he said so. After a moment of thought, he unwound his bowtie, sliding it free of his collar. It left him feeling strangely undressed under the fluorescent hum of the Bureau’s lighting. He wondered what Zach was doing.

He wondered what  _ he _ was doing. Fifty and going to a rock concert, having dalliances with his boss- wearing  _ jeans _ to the  _ lab _ . He looked down at the creased dark wash. It was fine. Everyone else would be there, and probably in casual dress. He’d go, he’d listen to the music. Spend some time looking at something he couldn’t touch. God, what was he doing?

He knew what Zach’s baggage looked like. Had helped him carry it in, bleeding in his arms, Zach begging him in broken tones, like he was praying. ‘ _ Please, Darling, please help her _ ’. He dreamed about it, some nights. ‘ _ Please, god, just bring her back _ ’. Divorced, isolated, and always at work. At least they had that in common.

Even their first date was here. At the bureau. Tonight. 

Darling sighed. Managed to waste another forty minutes in his office before letting himself out. They’d planned to meet up at the event, casually. Two work buddies enjoying guitar, sure. Still, it would be better than late, frantic couplings in the Motel, or private meetings where they spoke with their eyes, instead of actually saying anything. Desire like ash on his tongue, burned through before he could take a breath.

Still, the happiest he’d seen Zach was the day he’d kissed him, up on his tiptoes in the nostalgia department, an unfamiliar heat. The happiest he himself had been in some time, and Darling, unlike Zach loved his job. He flipped out the lights before locking the door, jerking the handle once, twice, three times quickly to make sure it was locked. He checked his watch, already certain of the time. They’d still be setting up, the day staff finishing out their work, the skeleton crew they’d scheduled for tonight petering in slowly. Darling hadn’t requested anyone for research, and in fact had spent most of the day tying up his most sensitive projects to allow everyone a night off. The more people who attended, the better. The less anybody would be watching them.

Stepped back and felt the hard outline of the vibrator in his pocket and immediately turned toward Containment. Might as well walk it down himself, since he had time to spare. 

The halls were empty of their usual sparse bustle. Darling must not have been the only Head feeling magnanimous. He doubted any of the others had his reasoning. He supposed it should feel more haunting than it does, but even with all the secrets these walls keep, for some reason the Oldest House reminded him of home. Maybe that was part of it’s nature- an ancestral house to all of them, the myriad of human experience. 

Or maybe it was just him.

He supposed he could take data on it, but Zach was fond of saying that some mysteries didn’t need solving. Darling wasn’t sure he agreed, but he did know his life was better with a little mystery in it. Knewshe hid plenty within himself that he would prefer remain mysterious.

“Lost?”

He turned and the Janitor was so close to him Darling could see that his wrinkles had wrinkles. Close enough to smell the sour alcohol on his breath. Darling was hardly one to judge- he kept a decanter in his office on a shelf high enough that it looked decorative, but he edged back a bit regardless. It wasn’t being rude if he was following policy- he’d written it technically. The Janitor came with the House, therefore, make as little contact as possible.

“You look lost.” He said. Bent for a moment, swiping the filthy mop back and forth across the tile for a moment, and Darling laughed politely.

“No, uh, thank you. I’m just-”

“I could call someone to help you.” He said, and Darling shivered. The House was always cold, but without his labcoat the hallway was freezing. Ahti spat, swirled it into the filth on the floor. “Could use some help anyway…”

“No. No need.” Darling said, waving a dismissive hand. “The signs will tell me where to go.”

“Signs.” He said, and Darling took another step back as the mop swiped for his feet. “Those are only any good, if you read them.”

Darling nodded sagely. What a lunatic. Took another step back as the mop ranged toward him, and only then did he notice that the man- The Janitor’s- feet were bare. Filthy and wet, making organic prints on the tile. God, no wonder this place had a mold problem. 

“Really, I’m quite alright.” Darling said, more firmly this time. Took another step back, and another, edging around his place in the hallway. “Thank you, uh, sir.”

He didn’t say anything else, and Darling took that as his cue to exit. He’d turned and made it a few more steps down the chilly hallway, before that old, rusted voice called after him.

“Sooner or later, you’ll need the help!” The man- thing- called, his voice booming now in the cavernous walkway. “Doesn’t matter to me. Matters to you!”

Darling ignored him, scurrying down the hall. Escaping watery old eyes, and the smell of sour beer. Ugh. He should have just stayed in the office, gotten some work done. Would have been less suspicious, but even now anxious thoughts pushed their way to the forefront of his mind.

Not about The Janitor. He was always strange.

Darling was so worried about this date. Let his feet carry him toward the Panopticon, a path he’d walked often.

Less often now, what with. P6.

He checked his wristwatch before walking on, pleasantly surprised he’d managed to waste another thirty minutes just traversing the house. He hadn’t thought he’d taken that long, but better. He’d just drop off the toy and then head up to the executive sector.

“Hello, darlin’.” Langston drawled, and Darling let his mustache do the smiling for him. “Thought you’d be at the concert.”

“It doesn’t start for forty-five more minutes.” Darling said, double checking his watch. Langston raised an eyebrow.

“Why would I know? I’m not going.” He said. “I’m surprised you are.”

“How do you know I’m going?” Darling countered, trying not to let his unease show. He hadn’t predicted anybody would suspect anything yet. Langston let his eyebrows raise, but his gaze traveled down Darling’s body, settling somewhere near his knees.

“You’re wearing jeans.” Langston said. “Which would be disturbing for any other reason.”

“Finally something you and Miss Pope agree on.” Darling said. “I only came to-”

“See your boy?” Langston said, and Darling bristled at the tone of his voice. Sly and insinuating, poking Darling where he was sorest. His hands left his coat pockets to ball into fists. Couldn’t show how much it upset him. Langston had helped him keep his secrets… Darling just wasn’t sure yet what it was going to cost him.

“No. Not today.” He said, but the pause was obvious. 

“Thank god. Sometimes it makes me queasy to see you so honestly expressing emotion.” Langston said, spinning away from him. “And if you were looking for a last minute date, please know I hate music.”

“How did you know?” Darling replied, uncomfortably aware of his quickened heartbeat. “That was exactly what I dropped by for.”

“Because Emily’s never going to go for an old guy like you.” Langston said, and then laughed, a wet chuckle. “Gotta set your sights lower… Darlin’.”

“Well, I can definitely do better than you.” Darling said, maybe more sharply than he needed to. No wonder Pope hadn’t accepted the promotion down here. “Well, I’ve gotta go. Thanks for talking, Freddy.”

“It’s Fred!” Langston called after him, his chair creaking under the weight as Darling strode away from him.

He needed to calm down. Catch his breath. For all that he worked for a top secret government agency, Darling was terrible at subterfuge. The Oldest House guarded all his secrets for him… except this one. He just kept digging himself deeper. His steps continued, harried beyond comfort or reason as he quick-stepped for the cafeteria, hoping for a cup of coffee even if the mold had made everything else less than consumable-

“Darling.”

He stopped abruptly, thoughts halted with his feet and turned to see Zach standing at the other end of the hall, long legs already eating up the distance between them. He looked different than he normally did under Bureau lighting, softer somehow. Darling must be getting old because it wasn’t until Zach had almost reached him that it was because he wasn’t wearing a suit.

“Are those corduroy?” He asked, before he could stop himself, before he could touch, jesus. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Zach look soft at work before, and certainly never on purpose. 

Zach scowled at him, shifting his shoulders, resettling like Darling’s mere presence had unsettled him, something Casper knew was an impossibility… He wasn’t enough to put Trench off his game, or he’d have been doing it deliberately all along.

“Why does everybody give a shit?” Zach asked him, and Darling cracked a grin at his tone. “I’m not bare assed in the hallway. Why-”

That made Darling really laugh, a burst of noise in the otherwise sterile hallway, and he ducked his head, letting his hair fall across his eyes. That was the thing he’d liked about working with Zach from the very start, back when Casper was an assistant, and Zach was a ‘lowly agent’. When he looked back up at him, Zach was smiling, small but there. It made his eyes crease with warmth. 

“I’ve been getting shit too.” Darling admitted, sticking his fingers in his pockets, and alright, so his jeans were a little tight, but if he could get his hands in the pockets at all, they weren’t the worst thing in his closet. 

“You look good.” Zach told him, voice warm, intimate. It always shocked Casper when he did that, sent his stomach spinning. It was a nice thing, he was pretty sure. In a terrifying way. “I’m glad I’m not the only one dressed up.”

“Dressed down.” Darling corrected, still feeling unbalanced. Unsure. He fixed his eyes on the striated fuzz of Trench’s pants, let his fingers fidget as they may. This was stupid. It was barely a date. “You look good too, by the way.”

“Thanks.” said Zach drily. “I feel like a new man, free of my suit.”

“That makes it sound like you are bare assed in the hallway.” Darling pointed out, and Zach shot him a look, before stepping back and starting in the direction of the executive sector. Darling hurried after him. “Not a professional look, Director.”

Trench raised an eyebrow at him, reaching up to fish in his pocket for a crumpled pack of Pyramids. Tapped one out, and lit it right there in the hallway. Darling wondered if the Oldest House could sustain nicotine buildup. What would it do with it? He wondered. Trench blew an uncaring cloud of smoke past him, fogging the path ahead.

“Professionalism is subjective.” Zachariah replied, making Darling snort. He supposed it was, when you were the boss- chosen for your psychic eminence by a historical Object of Power. Probably made a lot of things subjective… but Zach had never been like that with him, really. With him, Zach had always been a… lighter touch.

After all, professionalism may be subjective, but he still walked a careful distance apart from Darling, ensuring not even an accidental brushing of elbows. Still pitched his voice low, even to say his first name. A consummate professional, if there was such a thing in matters of the heart.

“We’re going to be early.” Darling warned, and Trench shrugged. Let his feet halt in front of the elevator, the combination of his leather dress shoes, and cream corduroy making him look like a community college professor. Maybe he was, in some parallel dimension, and Darling picked him up sometimes, and they had dinner together. Watched the news until they fell asleep. 

Probably not, though.

“That’s alright, they should already have the food out, and I’m starving.” Zach said, and then the elevator doors shuddered open, and they stepped inside.

“Food?” Darling asked and Zach nodded. Blew out a wreath of smoke that lingered, boxed in as they were. “You-”

“Got it catered, yeah.” Zach said. Side-eyed Darling’s incredulous expression. “What, aren’t you hungry?”

Darling blinked. Blew out a laugh.

“You didn’t do that for-” He stopped short of saying me, even here afraid to admit what they were doing. Even boxed away, fogged from Trench’s smoke.

“Our date?” Zach asked, quiet but sure and Darling could feel a flush burning his neck, his ears, like he was embarrassed. “Yeah. I don’t know if you’ve done this before, but normally you eat, and then you do something fun and then, if you’re lucky…”

Zach bounced his eyebrows, and Darling stared at him, and then somebody smiled- which meant they were laughing like idiots when the doors opened on the executive floors. He followed Zach out on a cloud.

“I can’t believe you.” Darling said, but they were out of the box now, and so Zach only raised an eyebrow at him, and stepped just fast enough to lead. Darling trailed after him, through the wide, tiled lobby, their shoes sounding out as they walked.

It felt so alien to be here in jeans.

Darling didn’t have a lot of love for the executive sector, in casual wear or not. He kept an office up here, like all the Department Heads did, but he never used it. Even though it was the part of the building Zach used the most often, which was weird. He’d always written it off on him being more of a lab guy, than an office guy. Still, it meant he was squinting at the chairs, unsure if some had been added just for the concert. Had there always been chairs there?

Another mystery of the house.

Still, there definitely hadn’t always been food. Little sandwiches, and pre-filled plastic cups. All set out like a middle school dance, and they’re the two clowns who showed up early. It’s… nice, although Darling allows the descriptor reluctantly.

It’s still weird.

They were still in the House for one thing, and the only other people here were the band setting up. Not the real band, that would have been cool, just some tech people, fooling around with the sound. It’s quiet and awkward and kind of chilly up here. Damn. Now he wished he hadn’t ditched the coat.

“The ham and cheese ones are good.” Trench said and Darling nodded enthusiastically, even though he hadn’t had one yet. It was the date thing to do, and awkward and silly as this was, it was still their first date.

Thankfully, everyone else showed up almost at once. The House must be running on a skeleton shift, with how many people filtered onto the executive floor within the next twenty minutes, pouring out of the elevators with polite dings, like cookies from the oven.

“Everyone’s wearing jeans.” Darling said, and Trench barked a laugh, bread crumbs on his t-shirt. “Why were they giving us shit?”

“Well, people were giving you shit because you look so damn good in them.” Trench said, smooth and quiet, so that Darling felt the words like a shock across his skin. “I just threw on my normal weekend stuff.”

Darling tried to absorb the revelation that he normally wore corduroy on the weekends, which was adorable, but he was too busy standing like a shell shocked idiot.

“You look good.” Was what he said instead, a little too loudly in his startlement, and felt his cheeks heat stupidly. God, he knew he was old, but why was he so bad at this?

“Hello, Doctor.”

He turned, Emily striding up to him. She was also wearing jeans, and gold earrings. Strange. So strange. Like realizing your teacher was a person… Still he was glad to see her.

“Hello, assistant.” He replied, and she rolled her eyes, and everything felt normal for just a second, before she straightened up, her tone turning respectful. “Director.”

Darling cut his eyes to Trench… who was scowling.

“Ms. Pope.” Zach said, and he sounded like a B movie villain. Why did he get like this? Emily was his assistant too, for Christ’s sake, that was how being the Director worked. “How are you today?”

“I’m well, Director. I trust this guy isn’t bothering you too much?” Emily said, jerking her thumb at him and Darling grinned, even as his heart sank. Sure enough Trench’s eyes had darkened, his brow lowering as he positively scowled at her. It made sense that he was protective of his Darling, but that wasn’t what this was. He just fell into these moods…

“ ‘This guy’ is your superior, both intellectually and regarding his position within the Bureau. I think that would be a fine thing for you to remember, even off of the clock.”

Emily recoiled, stung, and Darling waved his hands, trying to clear the horrible, horrible silence. 

“She didn’t mean anything bad, Director.  _ Jesus _ , Zach.... Emily is one of our best-”

“Thank you, Doctor. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Emily said thinly, inclining her head a tight inch and Darling winced. Oh, she was pissed. Fantastic. Who was feeding him these crazy ideas of sabotage? It was like it got worse everyday! “Director.”

Emily exited, quickly lost to the growing crowd and Darling rounded on Zach, his face red. 

“Why did you do that? Emily’s fine-”

“She’s too familiar with you.” Trench said mulishly. “Maybe she’s the mole.”

“The mole?” Darling asked, baffled. He kept his voice low, but they were still getting looks for muttering and exchanging glances over the spread. This date was supposed to be subtle. “The mole?! What are you even talking about-”

“I don’t share everything with you.” Trench said, not quite snapping, but the deep burr of his voice warning Darling away from inquiring further. It was beyond upsetting… didn’t tell him anything- Emily was his assistant! Darling took a wolfish bite of sandwich, suddenly not caring if he got it in his beard. “Besides, the less you know the safer you are.”

Darling stared at him, but he seemed serious. 

“Come on, Darling, let’s not get into it.” Trench said and he seemed as tired as Casper felt. “Grab your plate, the music will start soon.”

You listened to the Director, which meant Darling grabbed his plate obediently and followed him closer to the stage. It didn’t stop him from studying Trench’s back. When had he started being so paranoid? Maybe after Arish had joined… was Arish a mole? A mole for what? And this was the first time he’d shared that tidbit with Darling, but lately it had felt like a new conspiracy every day. The office was talking about him… about how he’d been such an asshole lately. All Darling could think of was the unfilmed script of Threshold Kids that talked about the signs someone would commit workplace violence.

Trench chose a spot where no one had really gathered, and as people crowded closer, swaying to the tunes being pumped while the stage was set, Darling noticed they kept their distance. A natural effect of standing beside the Director was lots of elbow room… Darling shook his head.

He needed to stop worrying about this.

The lights dimming as the band filed onto the stage was an excellent excuse to look forward, instead of studying the man beside him.

The band entering drew more interest from the people around them, and soon their elbow room had been reduced considerably. Not every employee was wary of the Director. Plenty saw him as a distant first floor figurehead, which meant he was damn near unrecognizable in corduroy, swaying to the beginnings of a mellow guitar melody. He was to Darling. Relaxed, and flashing him a heart stopping grin years younger than either of him when he caught him looking.

The lights came up, swirling strobing color, and the choice was simple this close to the stage, to drift with the tide or not. Darling wasn’t much of a fighter, more of a lover. Still Trench’s hand on his arm and they fought the swell of bodies to hold their positions as the music picked people up and rocked them as one.

All told, it was a pretty good fucking date.

They danced, not a lot, but more than he’d expected them to get away with. They’d sipped out of a flask Zach had slipped him during the breakdown of the third song. They held hands. In little bursts, fidgety and not quite real.

They left early, and Darling didn’t even bother to question when Zach had tugged him from their hard won spot near the right speaker, and out the open doors in the back. He just followed his Director, the opposite way of the crushing crowd.

The hallway was quiet compared to the concert, and Darling let out a whooshing breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Heard Zach laugh, and took that damned flask when he passed it over. The hallway was also pleasantly cool, and Darling was glad he hadn’t worn his lab coat after all- Doctor was a title, not his first fucking name, this job just had a way of making you forget that. 

“Thanks.” Darling said, and Trench made a face at him while he swallowed. 

“For what?”

“For… for the date.” Darling said, hushed and Zach laughed at him, the sound so natural between them. “For dinner.”

“You make it sound so normal.” Zach said, his voice deep against the silence, and Darling’s feet wove them closer together as he walked. “Here, let me walk you home, then.”

“Walk me home?” Darling said, laughingly, and Zach strode up to the elevator, pressing the down button with a swift jab of his fingers. He was still smiling. Amazing, genius man. Why had Darling been worried? “You mean-?”

“To your car at least.” Zach amended. Leaned in close as he followed him into the elevator, crowding him closely enough Darling could smell the smoke. “Maybe into the backseat.”

“ _ Jesus. _ ” Darling said, but it was him jabbing the ‘door close’ button. 

Zachariah was bold tonight. His hands were on him before the doors slid shut, strong fingers slipping into the back pockets of Darling’s jeans, possessive and intimate. His mouth tasted like warm whiskey- they both did, Darling thought a little dizzily. 

“I’m glad you had a good time, Darling.” Zach told him, and Darling felt his chest swell, cheeks darkening uselessly as he looked away. 

They’d pulled apart before the doors did, Zachariah striding out ahead of him. Darling watched the lines of his back from behind, thinking about the way they felt under his hands. Zach gave him such confliction. Made him think of the art class he’d loved, the only elective he’d had time for that wasn’t science related.

Nostalgia for a different life.  _ He wants this to be true _ …

“Which level did you park on?” Zach asked, and Darling shook his head, stepping quickly to catch up. 

“You don’t really have to walk me to my car-”

“I want to!” Zach said. “It’s what you do for a date.”

Darling laughed, pointing them in the correct direction, letting Zach lead while he thought.

Tonight hadn’t been what he’d expected. Maybe it should have been… was it so unbelievable that he’d have a good time? It shouldn’t be! He was a grown man. They weren’t doing anything wrong-

“There I am.” Darling said, pointing at the sleek lines of his silver car. Safe. Comfortable. Representative of his government salary. Zach swerved to steer them toward it, Darling following his body without giving it real thought. They stopped beside the driver door, and Zach stood just in front of him, while Darling hesitated. 

Sorta wished they’d stopped by his back door instead. 

“Hmm. Guess this is goodnight.”

“Y-yes. It is, I guess. Unless, you wanted me to drive you to your car-”

“Oh, I’ll probably be here a while yet.” Trench said vaguely, and Darling swallowed a lingering disappointment that tonight wouldn’t end in his sheets being rumpled. “I’ve got to oversee the clean-up. Look at a few things…  _ stains on the wall. _ ”

“Stains.” Darling said confused, and Zach focused on him again all at once, the attention electric. 

“Do I get a goodnight kiss?” Zach asked, his voice warm against Darling’s lips, the invitation a ruse to steal closer. Tricky man. Darling answered by leaning up on his toes and pressing them together. Their breath mingled warmly. 

They shouldn’t do this here. Entirely dangerous… entirely intoxicating.

It was hard to walk backwards on his toes, Darling was all danced out tonight, but they managed, Zach pushing firmly against his door. No escape, Darling thought giddily, giving himself up to the kiss. The scrape of his beard as he ducked close, pressing illicit kisses to the skin of his neck. Ridiculous, impossible man.

Darling’s hands had found their home on his back, gripping him absently as he wiggled in his Director’s grasp. Zach’s hands were focused. Knew what they were doing, one hand keeping his waist pinned to the car, the other dropping lower, lower grazing the warm seam of Darling’s jeans.

Squeezed the little vibe, forgotten in his pocket curiously, stilling.

“What is that?” Zach asked, his voice hushed but detached, and Darling let a horrified giggle slip out. 

“Oh- god, it’s a bullet vibe. It’s not for you-”

“It’s not?” Trench asked, and the distant tone to his voice seemed almost dangerous. Darling talked faster, sweating a little at the heat between them.

“No- it wasn’t for anybody. I was bringing it to the Panopticon-”

“Is this an Altered Item?” Trench asked, his whisper harsh, and Darling tried to push him away a bit, ease from between him and the car, but Trench’s hand had gravitated from his side to his shirt. Heavy grasp keeping him trapped, and Darling thought about the fury in his eyes when Darling had told him he wouldn’t be able to save her.

The Director hated to be disappointed.

“Is it?” He asked again, and rattled Darling, just enough to make his teeth click. He felt sick.

“I don’t think so, but it was sent to us through official channels-”

“I can’t believe you. You know how dangerous these things can be!”

Darling shoved him, hands to a broad chest, fit from years of work as an agent. 

They were both panting.

“I know.” Darling said softly. He wanted to say so much, but how? Instead, a silence between them, only broken when Zach pulled a cigarette pack from his pocket.

“Go put it up, Doctor.” Zach said. “Don’t forget again, or you’ll see the effect on your evaluation.”

Darling stepped back, looking at the face of the man he thought he loved as he lit up, the glow glinting off of silver rims. He wasn’t thinking about much. The unusual readings the control points had been picking up. The way Zach had looked when confronting Emily- the same look in his eyes after that mission where he’d first heard that piercing sound.

What had he told her? _ This ‘guy’ is your superior, both intellectually and his position within the Bureau. _ Was that how he felt?

“Yes, sir.” Darling replied. 

Maybe he’d stay late too. 

Take another look at those amplifiers...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for not just being a House, but a home, Control.


End file.
